Chapter 4: A Mystery Unfolds
(June 13, 2010. The scene now cuts to the State Capitol Building in Oklahoma City.) * Jennifer Tavernier: Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior! I'm Jenn Tavernier joined by Endurance 6 star Benedict Scheuer. Benedict, usually, we see you compete in Minneapolis. You're here in OKC. You got all your family around, like 10 of our friends. Are you a little bit nervous having all of them watching you? * Benedict Scheuer: I can feel a little pressure on me, isn't it? * Jennifer Tavernier: A little pressure? * Benedict Scheuer: A little pressure. * Jennifer Tavernier: Now, this is Dan Polizzi. Dan, what do you think? Er...you've never seen him live? How do you think he's gonna do tonight? * Dan Polizzi: Uhh...I think he's gonna do well tonight. I...and there's a little pressure having... having us here in person, but I think he's gonna do well. * Jennifer Tavernier: Alright, Ben. We're gonna send you off to get ready for you to run the course, right? Good luck tonight. Thanks, guys. Alright. Matt, back up to you. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Thanks, Jenn. We'll see Ben Scheuer's run, but right now, we're still looking for our first finisher on this tough OKC course. (Then, it cuts to flashbacks of several villains falling on the obstacle Matt is talking about.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) 8 more villains have run, none making it to the end and no obstacle has taken out more villains than the Log Runner, including Fluffy McTuffy, whose dreams were crushed when she hit the deck hard. (The scene cuts to WWE HQ.) * Lonas: Physics. I'm Lonas. Would you like some breakfast? * Rohak: Where are we? * Lonas: The WWE Studio. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention. * Tezan: We don't need medical attention. * Lonas: Yes, of course. * Rohak: Where's the girl? * Lonas: Kenat? She's here. She's fine. * Kerud: Really? * Lonas: Ah, Rohak, I'd like you to meet Diana Prince, also called Wonder Woman. This is Barry Allen, also called The Flash. They saved many lives. (Ramso enters.) * Lonas: I believe you've already met Ramso. You're in the WWE Studio to solve the mystery. You'll be safe here from the bad Superman. * Rohak: Who's the bad Superman? * Lonas: A very powerful villain who believes that a war is brewing between New York and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The victim you found is Tezan's buddy named Jake Atkins. * Kenat: Jake Atkins? * Lonas: After Nisaq's death, he has only gotten more powerful, faster. Jake, you have to defeat the alternate Superman now while you still can. * Kerud: No, this isn't the time to be reckless. We don't even know why did he murder Nisaq and Aken here. He's a heel, not a killer. * Lonas: Brainiac can make people do things out of character. Heel or not, he'll kill you. * Rohak: All right, look, hey, we can decide what to do with him later. First, we have to find him, okay? (The movie fades to Brian Arnold getting ready for a big run.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Just ahead, one of the strongest ninjas. Brighton, Colorado's Brian Arnold taking his run at the course. (Then, it cuts to flashbacks of several villains falling on the obstacle Matt is talking about.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) And in the last few minutes, it's been the Bar Hop doing damage, taking out Miis like Marisa,... * Jake Murray: Oh, shoot! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Tommy, the Basketball Champion... * Ethan Swanson: Ooh. What? * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) ...and pro tennis player Yoko. * Brandon Mears: It's fitting, Dan. It's... * Dan Polizzi: Oh! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Still, a lot more to come when American Ninja Warrior returns. (Then, the movie logo forms in the night air, ending this part of the film.) Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes